Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by various types of access terminals adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple access terminals share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such wireless communications systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Multiple types of access terminals are adapted to utilize such wireless communications systems. Often access terminals are adapted for mobility, such that the access terminal can move throughout a geographic region while maintaining access to the wireless communications system. Other access terminals may experience little to no change in location. Some examples of access terminals that experience little to no change in location include machine-to-machine (M2M) access terminals. A M2M adapted access terminal may include an access terminal that is adapted to operate at least substantially without user interaction.